Our Little Secret
by AngelBaby214
Summary: There's plenty of ways Dreamer could have gone. So I explored my 2nd choice! Can stand alone, but reading Chapter 9 would help!


**Dreamer**

**Sadly, I own nothing! **

Hatter and I lay together in a state of pure bliss. With my arms around his waist and his rubbing my back, everything was perfect. Then, Hatter started to lightly scratch up and down my back ever so lightly.

"That tickles." I admitted smiling.

Hatter got the message, so with a smirk; he continued to do it, making me squeal in delight. We were just joking around, and I love that Hatter had the capability to be romantic and absolutely hilarious at the same time. When I finally stopped laughing, Hatter sighed.

"Come here, you."

I giggled as I scooted closer to him. When I looked into his eyes, our faces became serious. My arms wrapped around his neck as his fingers toyed with my hair. We didn't speak; just listened to the sound of each other breathing. Hatter finally leaned closer toward me.

"Ashley, I love you. I always will."

"I love you too, Hatter. So very much."

I couldn't defy my feelings for him; neither could he. In the way we looked at each other, our actions spoke louder than words ever could. We both made it pretty clear we liked each other. We both saw the best in each other.

At last, the time came to express our feelings physically. Hatter leaned his head as his lips pressed against mine. Tentatively at first, our lips began to speak. I never could kiss a boy like this back on Earth. It wouldn't be as meaningful. Hatter and I began to taste each other as our kiss deepened. We demanded more from each other; so we gave each other what we wanted.

When I pressed on a certain spot on the corner of his lip, he let out a small moan. I backed off a little, but Hatter beckoned me to continue. I ended up on top of him, which I loved. In my mind, Hatter said, "Why can't we take it up a notch?"

I complied sincerely. Hatter unzipped my dress as he rolled on top of me. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt when I stopped at the third one from the bottom. Hatter opened his eyes in shock.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

"Hmm, if I'm just about to unzip that pretty little blue dress of yours all the way, what do you think my answer is?" Hatter slyly smiled.

I grinned. I fumbled with the rest of the buttons on his shirt, but he finished it off for me. Hatter's hand reached under the arch of my back, forcing my dress's zipper all the way down. Before I could move again, I heard a click. I was taken aback a little at a first, but I began to see that I really loved him, and I was sure as hell okay with this.

"Innocent mistake, love." Hatter's husky voice breathed in my ear as my bra came off. I couldn't see anyone else but him by that time.

He wanted to play hardball; well I gave him some back. In less than 2 seconds, I had already undone his pants zipper. Hatter looked at me like I was insane.

"Well, I'll be damned, Ashley. You're good." Hatter looked down, then back to me.

Hatter's pants ended up on the floor as he leaned back on top of me.

"Now, what shall I do with you, hmm?" Hatter thought to himself as his hands traced my curves along my stomach.

Before he could make another move, I collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He sighed in defeat, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Let's see. What shall I do with _you_, hmm?" I copied him, mouthing the right side of his neck.

"Oh, god Ashley. That feels . . . whoa . . ." Hatter trailed off as I began kissing him further down his body. I stopped when I saw a cluster of bruises just below his collarbone. I looked up to him with worry painted all over my face.

"Ash, it's nothing. Really, I'm fine."

"That's not nothing, Hatter. What happened to you?"

"Ashley, I—"

"Tell me." I finally forced him to.

"Two words: Mad March. He beat me up after you got kidnapped. I tried to stop him, but he was merciless."

"Hatter, I- I- I'm so sorry." I stuttered, embracing him, trying not to irritate the bruises anymore than they already were.

"Its fine, my beauty. At least I'm here now. Now, where were we?" Hatter's mood suddenly shifted.

I smirked at his comment, feeling his warm hands massaging my back. I placed countless kisses around his chest as my wet lips stained his stomach. I trailed my hands down his ribs as my nails slowly tickled him. He cried out in pleasure as I touched his warm skin. Unexpectedly, Hatter flipped me over on my back, giving himself the advantage.

"Now, it's _my_ turn to have some . . . fun with you." Hatter's voice was deep and sensual as his fingers traced my rib cage.

Hatter nibbled my ear softly as I quietly cried in satisfaction. He placed a sensual kiss on my lips before exploring the rest of my body. I tasted him as I ran my fingers through his disheveled brown hair.

When we parted, he didn't stop. His kisses started at my lips, trailing down my neck, then, he paused near my breast.

His juicy lips nipped at me slowly, then passionately. I demanded something better. Sure enough, I got what I asked for.

He took a quick glance at me before he mouthed near my breasts. I started squirming in his grasp so he stopped for a moment.

"You okay?" Hatter wondered protectively.

"Oh, please do continue." I responded.

Hatter contently began to explore me further. He seemed so avidly interested in finding more about me. While his lips caressed me, I stroked my fingers through his hair. When his kisses delighted me, I dug into his scalp, begging for more. Once Hatter got past my stomach, I knew it would be over soon; I didn't want it to end. Hatter began to lightly stroke the inside of my thigh so lightly it hurt.

"Ashley, I'm surprised you haven't told me to stop. Not once." Hatter stated.

"No, I haven't. I'm enjoying it too much to make you stop. I don't want you to."

"Now, my love. You want this, right?" Hatter neared my face.

"Of course I do, Hatter." I half-smiled at him.

"Remember, it's our little secret." Hatter whispered seductively in my ear.

His luscious lips came back to taunt and tease me even more. When his lips and mine kissed, nothing was wrong about that. He opened his mouth, sending me a signal.

I knew what to do. Our tongues acquainted once again. His fiery touch along my pale skin teased me, intriguing me with everywhere Hatter's nimble fingers stroked me. He took my hair in his hands, treating it like it was Queen Elizabeth's hair.

My nails clawed into his shoulders hungrily as we tasted each other. Yes, a hospital bed wasn't exactly the nicest place to make out, but as long as we were together, we were fine. My touch sent sweat raining down his chest as my heart thundered at the way he touched me. I was so happy I nearly cried in the middle of our kiss. We cried out in desperation together, pleading for one another. My hot skin against his never felt more right, more beautiful.

Our wet lips touching each other so deeply made it almost impossible to think about what else was going on. I could almost scream his name.

Our bodies were big time energy conductors, judging by the way we kissed. Hatter's sweet, juicy lips left me wanting more when we would pull away ever so slightly to take a breath.

The pure ecstasy we obtained was unnatural. I had never in my entire life loved someone as much as Hatter. I never kissed anyone as deeply as I did with Hatter. Flames raced inside my skin, growing bigger and bigger. Then, when we couldn't handle it, we finally forcefully broke apart.

I lay on the bed next to Hatter, gasping for air. He left me breathless. I couldn't believe the genuine joy I just acquired. I never in my life kissed anyone deeper than Hatter. I never loved someone more than Hatter. Our lips were still wet from that mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss. Wet with passion and lust. His smoky brown eyes tempted me to kiss him again but if I could barely breathe, I couldn't manage to kiss him.

"Hatter . . . I love you." I managed to force out before trying to get my breathing back in sync.

"I love you too, my sweet, wonderful, beautiful Ashley. You are . . . just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Hatter fawned over me scooting closer to me.

"Hatter, please . . . please don't leave me . . ." I begged softly.

"I would never leave you, Ashley. You're too valuable to be lost."

I was nearly in tears. Hatter wrapped his strong arms around my waist as I settled my head into his chest.

"Don't worry, my Ashley." Hatter crooned in my ear.

I let a single tear fall on Hatter's bare chest before I drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well, my beautiful princess . . ." Hatter smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to me.


End file.
